


Honey I Shrank the Old Men. Help.

by Fox_Salz, scarscarchurro



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: College age Dipper, College age Morty, Never specified but it is just the way i write them, Other, Short, They dont know how to take care of kids, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Morty Smith, Uhhhh possible swearing, like blink and you'll miss it, super short, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Writing prompt given on tumblr by Fox. 45. "I think I made a mistake."Dipper and Morty are hanging out when something unexpected occurs. It's all Morty's fault.





	1. I made a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> There will likely be more to this eventually? But I work in short bursts. Enjoy!

“I think I made a mistake.” Mort stares down and furrows his brows.

A fatal flaw in the world’s fish bowl. “A mistake?” Dipper laughs loudly and in short bursts running his hands in his hair. “This isn't…” Dipper inhales sharply and walks in circles gripping and itching at his scalp. “This isn't Honey I Shrunk the Kids, Morty!” 

“I-i can fix it! Your grunkle has to have something in his books right?” Morty gives a crooked smile and is sweating hard.

Dipper stops with janky movement and hair in his face he looks up at Morty. “I would ask him…” Dipper then glares. “BUT they seem to be four years old, MORTY! HOW DO WE FIX THAT, MORTY?”

Dipper wildly motions to the small children sitting in piles and piles of their once fitting clothes, gurgling, and slapping one and other. “Honey I Shrunk the Old Men.”

Dipper takes in a deep breath, throwing his hands up in the air, and stomping out of the room. 

“Where are you going?” Morty asks.

Dipper turns around with his hands on his hips. “To find Grunkle Ford’s journal. You watch the kids.” 

Morty makes a face and looks at the kids with wide eyes. 

The child he only assumes is his grandfather blows spit bubbles and laughs. Morty picks the child up and holds him two feet away. “How do I do that, Dipper?” 

There is no response. 

“Dipper?” Morty turns around to where the other use to be. He is not there anymore, and Rick starts to cry. “Fuck.”


	2. Dissatisfied Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty is upset and Dipper feels hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy. I'm writing chapters for this again.

Dipper came back into the living area with one of Ford’s Journals. “I couldn't find anything under the blacklight but-” a loud wail broke him from his train of thought he looked up with his eyebrows drawn. Dipper has to press his lips together nearly dropping the book. “Don't you look cozy.”

Morty was on the floor surrounded by the children clinging to him. The wailing was coming from a chubby boy with six fingers. “Where. The. Fuck. Did. You. Go?” Morty growled eyebrows drawn downward and teeth gritted. 

“Went to look through the books.” Dipper came and sat down carefully on Ford’s side; Ford’s wailing causing the other children to stir.

Dipper sighed heavily and set the book to the side lifted Ford up and bounced him. Soon the child calmed down.

Morty stared hard at Dipper, noticed the tight curl of a finger around a smaller hand. “I couldn't find… anything, Morty.” 

Morty looked up at Dipper’s face. He couldn't stay upset with Dipper forever, he frowned, leaned over the resting children, and placed a hand on Dipper’s back. “I'm sorry, Dipper.” 

Dipper slumped over and closed his eyes. “What do we do?” 

“... we could…” Morty bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. “We could look for Bill.”


End file.
